1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield connector capable of effecting a double lock of a terminal.
2. Background
FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a shield connector disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/021,119, filed by the same inventor of the present invention.
This shield connector 70 comprises an insulative housing 72 made of a synthetic resin for receiving terminals 71, a terminal retainer 73 made of a synthetic resin inserted into the insulative housing 72, and electrically-conductive shield cover halves 74 and 75 which are secured to each other to surround the housing.
The terminal retainer 73 has terminal insertion holes 76, retaining projections 78 for engaging with an edge 77 of an opening in the insulative housing 72, and an abutment portion 80 against which the rear stepped portions 79 of the terminals 71 abut when in the completely retained position. The retainer is initially retained in a provisional position on the housing 72 at which the terminals 71 are inserted. Thereafter, the retainer is moved to the completely retained position at which the abutment portion 80 is positioned against the rear step portions 79 of the terminals 71, thereby preventing the terminals 71 from being withdrawn rearwardly. The terminal 71 is locked in a double manner by the retainer 73 and a remaining lance (not shown) provided within the housing 72.
Each of the electrically-conductive cover halves 74 and 75 is formed by applying an electrically-conductive plating to a surface of a synthetic resin material and is grounded to a contact member 82 fixedly connected to an end portion of a shield wire 81, thereby shielding the entire connector.
In the above-mentioned construction, however, in order to effect a double lock of the terminal, the separate retainer 73 must be provided, resulting in an increase in the number of the component parts. Therefore, the cost and assembly time are increased and inventory is more difficult.